I changed my mind
by andrea-ninja girl
Summary: What happens when the mysterious gem of 'mokjay' arrives at the local museum?... two words gender bender. So probably their mind isn't the only thing that changes. This story is based on some pics i found on deviantart, details inside :
1. Brused egos and magic do not mix

**I'll make this real quick… like I said before this is based on some fan art I saw on deviantart I'll post the link to each pic as I go through the chapters , you should really check it out!... it will make read this story easier knowing how they look and all :D (but not yet, wait for the link :P) oh and by the way, I used their hero names on purpose, I'll keep using them when they're in costumes and their real names for civvies, but only on the narration not on the dialog.**

**Mount Justice, June 28th 20:33 p.m.**

"Recognize Red Arrow BO6" The machine announced the arrival of the archer, Red Arrow walked out of the Zeta tube in full costume and walked lazily to the living room "Hey guys!"

"Hey Roy, what's up?" asked Robin standing to greet his friend.

"Well Batman said he had some big mission for you guys and force me to come"

There was a slight breeze and KF appeared next to Robin "Well Batman isn't coming 'till 10:00 p.m. so how about some video games?" Robin and Kid Flash looked at RA with a childish grin, he sighed but agreed anyway.

* * *

After a while the girls got bored of girl talk and joined the game too.

"Move out of the way!" KF screamed at Artemis for the 10th time.

"No way loser!" She said with a smug look.

It was the boys VS the girls and the girls were winning, probably because they convinced Robin to get the snacks, so he had to stay out of the game. Everyone was having a good time, that is until the guys lost for the third time in a row and…well let's just say their ego was not happy, and became completely pissed when the girls started doing their victory dance. The first one to react was none other than the speedster himself. "Ugh! This isn't fair, you only won 'cause you're girls!"

"What's that suppose to mean Baywatch!" said Artemis, annoyance clear on her voice.

"It means we had to go easy on you so you wouldn't get all sensible on us! And besides you just move your eyelashes and get everything you want, like getting Rob out of the game!"Said the red archer pointing at his friend who was trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

Zatanna who was guilty of getting Robin out of the game spoke "Well it wasn't fair, this was our first time playing and yours what, 100th!?

Rocket was clearly annoyed by this too so she joined her friend and said "Besides its way easier to play for you guys, your practically born to do this!" **(Just to be clear I DO NOT believe in such statement, 'cause I've got 2 boy cousins who can never beat me in Mario kart xD) **

The girls were now outnumbering the guys so Super Boy decided to help his friends, after all he may be a 16 week old clone but he still has the thick head of any other teenager "Listen girls, the guys are kinda right, girls always get what they want, unlike us, we have to work for it"

That's when M'gann jumped in the conversation "Are you saying we don't work hard for anything! Because if you are, let me just tell you…"

"No M'gann I believe you got Super Boy's comment all wrong, what he meant was that in most cases it is easier to be a female than a male" Aqualad said, interrupting the young Martian.

The girls boiled in anger and started yelling "IT IS _NOT_ EASIER TO BE A GIRL,YEAH IF THERE'S AN EASIER GENDER IS THE MALES,WE HAVE TO ACT ALL SWEET IF WE WANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, WHILE ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SAY _"Give me it!"_"

In a regular day the boys would have immediately back down the minute the discussion turned heated, but today, they had bruised egos and Roy's support, so there was _no_ way in hell, they were letting the girls win _again_.

Soon everyone was screaming at each other so much that neither of them knew what the other one was saying, but none of them would back down. **(I mean, seriously, would you?! xD)**

* * *

**Mount Justice, June 28****th**** 22:00 p.m.**

Batman walked into the cave to find all 9 teens yelling like crazy.

"You say being a guy is so hard, I bet we could do what _you _do with one hand tied behind our back!" Said Rocket.

"Pst! Yeah right, you wouldn't last a day doing what we do, unlike us, we could _totally _do what you do, paint our nails, talk about boys, oh yeah _real_ hard" Said the young flash, obviously using sarcasm at the end.

Artemis glared at him "And what is _exactly _what you do Baywatch, sit around watching T.V. and eat!"

This time it was Robin's turn to speak "No! _We _have to do extra hours with Canary while _you're _taking long baths because Canary's training was too "exhausting""

M'gann was about to reply when a familiar bat cleared his throat. Everyone went wide eyed and slowly turned to see Batman with a horrified look on their faces.

"They started it, saying girls don't work! No _they_ started claiming being a guy was piece of cake!" All teens said at the same time.

Batman gave them one of his famous batglares and said "If you are _done _behaving like children, you can join me to the briefing". Everyone nodded their heads and followed Batman to the control room.

They all stayed silent until robin decided to speak "Sooo… what's the mission?"

Without even a glance at the boy, obviously still mad for their little act, he began "We have Intel that Sportsmaster will be at the Happy Harbor Natural History Museum to steal the new "mockjay" gem exhibition tonight, that's why I want you to be there on the bio-ship and stay camouflage until you see him" he looked at them and added "Understood?!" The teens nodded and left the room to abort the boi-ship.

* * *

**Happy Harbor Museum, June 28****th**** 23:50 p.m.**

"Ugh! We've been here for _decades_!" exclaimed the impatient and exaggerating speedster.

"Calm down Wally this takes patience" said Aquaman's protégé, calm as always while looking through the ship's window.

*Thud*

KF jumped from his seat "did you hear that?!" he said, not bothering to hide his excitement.

"Finally!" exclaimed Robin. Everyone turned to him surprised "What? Oh c'mon I highly doubt Wally was the _only_ one waiting for this!"They all exchanged looks and nodded, agreeing with the Boy Wonder.

**Still on the museum, June 29****th**** 2:27**

The team was fighting Sportsmater and Cheshire, but obviously it seemed like she and Roy were on a completely different place "oh hey lover boy, long time no kiss" she said giving him a flirty wink. Suddenly there was a sound like glass being broken, Cheshire turned to make sure the sound came from his partner who was acquiring the strange but powerful gem. Her distraction lasted for only half a second but was still enough for RA to attack and pin her to the floor. They were fighting, well more like she was trying to get out of his grip while he tighten even more when a green arrow hit Sportsmaster on the shoulder making him drop the precious gem, he quickly dodged more arrows and jumped out the window disappearing into the night, Kid Flash run to try and save the gem but he was too late, as soon as it hit the floor it shattered into a million little pieces. A purple smoke started coming out of the little pieces, it filled the room and the **(now 10, adding jade) **teens started coughing, not a minute passed when they passed out.

**Now don't be mad, I know this isn't gender bender **_**yet **_**but it will be, starting on chapter 2. And just to let you know, the more reviews, the faster write :D **

**p.s. I know it's easy, but can anyone tell me what the mokjay gem reference is to? :DD**


	2. Let the games' begin!

Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I'm back! Soooo sorry for the delay, but school has **_**NOT **_**being kind with me, anyway here's the second chapter and like I promised on the first one I will post the links at the end of the story, as you read there will be numbers (1), (2), (3)… that's the number for the link of the pic.**_

_**Before I start I want to thank those **_**amazing**_** people who reviewed my first chapter story :DD **_

**Zarsla: Yup, that's the reference, easy right?! :P ****Nightlightbee****, ****Jordylilly777****,ChalantLover **:DD**, midnightblood, Zs **:DD**, M**

**Disclaimer: Nope…not yet anyway xD**

_Italics: M'gann's telepathic link_

**Mount Justice, June 29****th**** 8:30 a.m.**

"_Ugh my head!" _Robin opened his eyes to be met with only darkness, he felt the surface he was laying on, it was soft and he was covered with something like a blanket, he was on a bed, the question was _where_? Robin decided not to move from his current position, sense he didn't know how high was the bed from the floor.

"_Robin is that you?" _M'gann asked

"_Yeah M'gann it's me, is everyone online?"_

"_Only you and I, for now, the others will be automatically linked once they wake up"._

"_But are they here?"_

"_Yeah, I can sense them here" _her voice sounded through the link.

Robin put his little ninja head to work on a plan to escape _"Okay, here's the plan, you'll fly to Superboy and try to wake him up, that way he'll be able to use he's special vision _**(sorry I'm not sure how it's called or if he can even see in the dark :P) **_to locate the door, you'll levitate him to it and then, when our escape is secure, we wake the others and get out of here"_

"_That is a great plan young man, but there is no need to approach it"_

Robin widened his eyes when he heard the strange, yet familiar man's voice, 'must be a known bad guy' he thought to himself. _"M'gann please tell me that was you and you're just playing around"_

"_Sorry Robin, that wasn't me" _Said M'gann a little frighten herself.

The two went completely still when they heard footsteps approaching. Both teammates listened closely as the footsteps came closer and closer, they shut their eyes and waited, the sound of a door sliding leading to more footsteps and the clicking of the light been turn on gave them the 'perfect' opportunity to attack.

Right when they opened there eyes to attack they saw none other than Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter, both teens fell to the floor, stopping there attack at the last second "I see you are awake, I shall inform Batman" said RT leaving the room, Manhunther was about to leave too before looking back at them with a pitiful look.

M'gann saw his uncle and thought through the link "_Oh so that's why he could intervene on our psychic link" _and then said out loud "Hello Megan!" but instead of her usual pitchy voice came a rather boyish tone. Robin thought it was his Martian friend the one who had said that but the voice didn't clicked so he turned to face her and instead of the shoulder long red hair, blue skirt and pink lip-gloss, he saw short red hair, blue pants, and no gloss "AHH!" he screamed, M'gann turned to see him and saw the same cape and uniform but it had a little bump on the chest **(ok I'm blushing just by writing this *.*)**and long black hair "AHHHHH!" she screamed too, waking up the speedster "Ugh, what's with all the yelling I'm trying to sleep!" He said with a feminine voice, they turned to see which girl had woken up only to see Wally rubbing his eyes. He looked at M'gann and said "Hey you're getting better at shape shifting! Congratulations!" then he saw Robin "Who's the chick?" Robin looked at him with disbelief "KF you _really_ don't recognize me? Your _best _friend! So not whelming man" "Should I?... wait there's only _one _person I know who abuses the English vocabulary… ROBIN!... You're a girl!" he started laughing like crazy until Robin said with a devilish smirk "Hey Wally, don't you remember your voice being a little deeper?" Wally stopped laughing and M'gann levitated a large mirror to him "AHHHHH! Who did this to me!?"

Artemis was getting tired of all the yelling so she sat up to tell them to shut up but stopped herself when she saw the mirror M'gann had placed beside Wally's bed in a way that she could see herself too, she started to touch every reachable place on her face to make sure it was hers, her _long _blonde hair that she worked so hard to maintain was gone and replaced with really short hair, her silhouette was no longer thin and defined but bulky and strong, she looked at her teammates, she was about to start screaming when Robin cut her out "Before you both start yelling at us, we have _no _idea how we're… well this, Batman will be here in any second and he'll know what happened to us"

**-BREAK LINE-**

**Mount Justice June 29****th**** 9:08 a.m.**

With the archer and the speedster already awake it wasn't long until everyone was up.

The team was for Batman when they saw him enter followed by Dr. Fate and Red Tornado with a familiar cat yelling at him, claiming answers while the dark night was pushing her inside the room. Artemis's jaw dropped 'there's no way _that _guy is my sister' he thought, Jade yelled something on Vietnamese that only Artemis understood so there was no mistake, _that _boy was his sister "JADE! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Jade was fixing her kimono and pants 'cause of the wrinkles they got from all the shoving, he straighten at the sound of his name "Oh hey… bro, well your little friends found me with you at the museum and decided to kidnap me" said Jade with his usual sensual tone but deeper.

"You were _not _kidnapped, I'm sure you've noticed you're not locked on a cell" said Batman

Jade smirked and said "Then can I leave?"

"NO" he looked at the teens and continued "You must be wondering what happened, well the mockjay gem is a powerful and _magical _gem, it was used by the kings hundreds of years ago against their enemies, apparently if their enemy was very strong in case of being a man, or too smart in case of a women, they would use this gem to make them shift, that way the once muscular man wouldn't know how to handle his now delicate body, and the once smart women wouldn't be able to use her smarts against them, sense now she was all muscle. When Sportsmaster let it fall the gem was destroyed letting it's magic out and affecting anyone who was in room at the time, the change is done when the person awakes that's why the gas knocks you out, when we didn't received a call or any kind of signal that showed you had succeeded the mission Red Tornado went to the museum and found you all unconscious, he brought you here along with Cheshire"

"This is not dark magic, so it will not be too hard to change you back into your respective genders" Said RT.

"Well, then swap us back!" said Raquel.

"That is the problem, I have already tried several times to change you back but the magic is too powerful even for me, what I _have_ accomplished is to instead of the change being permanent it will only last a week at most" said Dr. Fate, ignoring Zatanna's glares.

"WHAT!" all the teens screamed in unison.

"You'll have to be patient, until then there will only be _one _rule, you will go home and gather anything that you'll need because _no one _will be allowed to leave the cave after today, you have no idea of the capacity that your body has now if you go out and get into heroic business you might end up hurt or worse… by the way, some of your mentors might wanna see how you're doing, so I'll be back in hour, most of them are on missions but I'll try to contact as many as I can " Batman looked at each of the teens and then exited the room with Red Tornado and Dr. Fate closely behind.

As soon as the door slides closed Roy exclaims "Ugh! I don't wanna be _stuck _like this for a week!"

Jade turned around to the source of the yelling and notices that it was his favorite archer now turned into a girl, he eyed her and thought 'why not have a little fun' "Hey beautiful!"

Roy gritted her teeth and snapped "Can you take this seriously for one second?!" **(1)**

Raquel was looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed his lean figure was now bulky like Artemis's and his face features looked more hard, he decided he didn't looked half bad, he looked at his hair and then noticed Kaldur that was standing behind him and saw her blonde long hair, she walked up to her and said "What! Why did your hair changed and mine didn't?!" that's when Kaldur remembered Batman's words 'your mentors might wanna see how you're doing, so I'll be back in an hour' she looked down at herself and said ignoring Raquel's question "I hope my king will not see me like this" but Rocket didn't even heard her, he was too distracted comparing his hair with hers. **(2)**

Artemis sat on one of the med bay's beds thinking about the situation and Wally was sitting across from him on another bed, Wally looked at her friends and how they were all frustrated because they weren't themselves while all she did was assimilate what had happened and think 'No more extra hours of training!' she chuckle a little before a childish grin appeared on her face, Artemis was looking at his friends too and how they were all with deep frowns, he turned to see Wally when he heard her chuckle and noticed she wasn't worried by this at all, curiosity got the better of him and he _had _to ask "What are _you _grinning about Baywatch?" **(I'm in love with that nickname, it reminds me of when they met :3)**

Wally snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him "oh nothing, I was just thinking how relaxing this week will be" she laid on the bed, put her hands under her head and got a dreamy look before continuing "I can already picture it playing video games all day, no extra physical work, just relax and enjoy! Yeah this week is gonna be a piece of cake"

Artemis looked at her flabbergasted "Are you seriously still saying that being a girl is easier than being a guy!"

Wally had closed her eyes to imagine her perfect week, she opened one and raised an eyebrow at the young archer "Well…duh!" and closed it again. To say that Artemis was mad would be a lie, she was pis*ed! "WHAT! You're still saying that!"

Wally got up from her position and stands straight in front of Artemis "well of course! Being a girl will be the best excuse for us to finally get a vacation!"

Artemis turned red in anger and said "I will end you!" Wally crossed her arms over her chest and raised her head defiantly "Ha! I'd like to see you try!" and soon one of their love quarrels started. **xD (3)**

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Zatanna was trying all kinds of spells repeating them again and again "Paws su kcab ot ruo laer sredneg!" **(Swap us back to our real genders!)**

Robin opened her holographic screen, but couldn't see trough her new hair so she grabbed a rubber band from the medicine cabinet and pulled it into a high ponytail, once it was out of the way she started looking for things about girls, with her trademark grin she said "Wait, Zee, this could have its perks…" **(4)**

Zatanna looked at her with suspicion but stopped anyway, then he heard Wally's girly screams and Artemis's raspy voice, he turned to Robin and she shrugged so they decided to go see what the screaming was about _this time. _

**-BREAK LINE-**

**Mount Justice June 29****th**** 10:15 a.m.**

After Zatanna and Robin went to see what their friends were yelling about they joined the discussion and soon everyone else joined too, except for Jade 'cause he had no idea what they were all arguing about, but he was _not_ just gonna stand there and be ignored "Hey! What are you all fighting about?!"

The team stopped they're shattering and M'gann stepped out of the group "Well, uhh… Jade, before the mission at the museum we were playing video games, we were having a good time until the guys lost…"

"…they started to say that we only won because we were girls…" said Zatanna stepping next to M'gann at the same time that Raquel "…and that it was _way _easier to be a girl and that we didn't work hard for anything!" when Jade heard what the Icon's protégé said his face turn slightly red and turned to the 'girls'** (by the way 'girls' means the guys and vise versa)** but mostly at Roy "What! You think we don't work hard for _anything, _I'm a freaking assassin you think that's easy!"the 'girls' immediately started to object, " but Zatanna was getting tired of it so he stepped out of the discussion and sat on one of the beds, he rested her chin on his hand while letting out a long sigh "if there was a way to show the guys that being a girl isn't as easy as it seems…" he said to himself, his eyes widened as an idea popped into his head he stood up and yelled loud enough that everyone could hear through there screaming "I got it!" once he made sure everyone's attention was on him, he continued "I've got it!" he repeat it "We keep saying the other gender is easier, well… instead of talking let's show it!" Robin was the first to understand his crush's idea and continued while an idea formed on her head "That's a great idea Zee, this is the perfect opportunity to prove who's right! We divide into teams' boys VS girls and we have to do _everything _the other gender does…" Zatanna continued were Robin left of"…Yeah! We do what guys do and they have to do what girls do!" both trolls **(that's why they're perfect together, they're both little trolls :P) **smiled and looked at the rest of the teens, they all exchange glances and agreed, Wally and Artemis were still giving glares at each other when they realized that their best friends' idea was gonna prove they were right all along "I'm in!" both said at the same time, they look at each other shocked first and then smirk evilly "Care to make it interesting?" asked Wally to Artemis "First one to whine to say even the _slightest _complain about their current gender loses and has to admit being _that _gender is harder than it looks?" he said more of a statement than a question "Bring it on_ dude_" Said Wally smirking "My pleasure _princess_" replied Artemis with a smug look after Wally gave him a dirty look because of the nickname.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

**Aaaand done! Uff I'm **_**finally **_**done with this chapter :D **

**And I tend to say this 3 letters together as little as I can but….OMG OMG OMG just **_**HOURS **_**away from a **_**brand new episode**_**! I can almost taste it! 0_0 Plus I heard they're gonna show Nightwing on a suit :$ but still as hot as nightwing is, I kinda dislike Dick Grayson being grown up. I've always thought of him as my precious little (kickass) baby and now he's grown up and being a ladies' man n all….is this how mothers feel when their kid grows up? *pout* **

**Anyway thanks for reading and like always I LOVE to read your reviews, thanks for all ur support :DDDDD**

**Ooooh almost forgot, here are the links, just replace the "" by . (That's a period :P) :DD**

**andyc196""deviantart""com/favourites/?offset=144#/d5awcaj**

**andyc196""deviantart""com/favourites/?offset=144#/d5anx3d**

**andyc196""deviantart""com/favourites/?offset=144#/d5amgkl**

**andyc196""deviantart""com/favourites/?offset=144#/d5ano7a**


	3. DAY 1

Chapter 3

_**Ok I'm going to be totally honest here, I didn't continued this story because I was sick or because I was too busy or any other lame excuse, the truth is I didn't thought it was important for me to keep writing, I guess sense my first story got so many reviews this one kinda of let me down, but then I got a some reviews saying how much they liked it so this is for you guys C:**_

_**Also a shout out to those who reviewed: **_

**Incross1of7**_, thanks! ; _**Chalantlover**_, what's up! ; _**Zs**_, you've been of great help and inspiration, thank you; _**Poseidon'sdaughter3**_, thanks! But I think there's already a story about that but it's only about Wally. : )_

_**On the last chapter:**_

"_First one to whine to say even the slightest complain about their current gender loses and has to admit being that gender is harder than it looks?" he said more of a statement than a question "Bring it on dude" Said Wally smirking "My pleasure princess" replied Artemis with a smug look after Wally gave him a dirty look because of the nickname. _

_LET THE GAMES BEGIN!_

**Mount Justice June 29****th**** 12:25 p.m. **_**DAY #1**_

Artemis, Robin, Wally, Raquel and Kaldur were gathered in civvies at the control room listening to Batman's orders "You'll go home explained everything to your parents, and come back, I've give it a lot of thought and _maybe _you'll be able to go on one or two missions sense the team is still needed, we'll try to manage but unless it's _completely _necessary you won't leave the cave like originally planned_._", they all nodded happily. And like that the team made their way to the zeta tubes except for Cheshire who was locked up until they came back to make sure he didn't escaped and Roy because Batman didn't trust her to come back like he ordered, the others lived at the cave so they didn't need to go out, except for their last grocery shopping for the next week, or maybe two.

Robin was the last to leave, but before she left Batman asked "Are you feeling ok?" she turned around to look at him and said with an out of character cute little voice "I'm ok" and send him a warm smile, Batman, knowing no one was watching, smiled back, she continued "I'm a little more worried of Alfred, I mean, what will he think when he sees me like this!" Batman looked at her from head to toe and said "I'm not telling him for you" he looked at his so-daughter with an 'I know what you're thinking' look, "Oh C'mon! I don't wanna be the one to tell him that 'the grandchild he always wanted but never had' was turn into a girl! He'll get a heart attack… or worse he'll like the idea and dress me up! You know he likes to go to those _fancy_ dinners with his friends!" Batman smirked and said "Sorry Dick, its part of the job" Robin just grumbled something and left to catch up with her friends. And indeed, Alfred _did _faint when he saw her but recovered rather quickly to dress her up for a fancy lunch with his friends, and told everyone she was his niece visiting from England. **(thanks ****ZS (Guest)**** for this idea, I know this isn't**_** exactly**_** what you thought of, but I hope it's close enough :D)**

**Wally's POV**

"Yes!" I exclaimed once we were out of the control room.

"What's up with you?" asked Artemis.

I looked back to make sure Robin was close enough to hear me sense she was the last to leave the room.

"Batman said we couldn't get out of the cave for a week unless there was a mission, which means…NO SCHOOL!" I turned to Robin and fist bumped while grinning then I saw Raquel nodding happy for her little vacation as well, Kaldur didn't go to school and when he did he liked it but we were all so excited for it, so he just smiled.

Artemis lifted an eyebrow and said "Well I hate to agree with him- er...her, but that's actually pretty cool" she paused and turned to me "there had to be an upside to all of this _besides_ the enjoyment of kicking your ass in this bet"

I glared at her but Robin interrupted before I could answer "Guys, let's hurry we still have to explain everything to our families and come back to go to the grocery store with M'gann all in _three _hours!"

We all exchanged our goodbyes and left through the zeta-tube

_**BREAK LINE**_

**Mount Justice June 29****th**** 1:10 p.m.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

M'gann and Conner were in the living room waiting for the rest of the team to arrive, Zatanna was in his room talking to Robin trying to help her survive through Alfred's lunch, and Roy was ignoring Jade on the room they were both locked up so they wouldn't escape.

"Recognize Superman 01" the kryptonian walked out of the zeta-tube and into the living room, "Hey guys! Batman called and told me what happe…" Clark looks Conner and starts laughing like crazy "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Conner glares at him to make him stop but he's no Batman so it didn't work "HAHAHAHA sorry it's just that HAHAHAHAHAHA oooh I can't HAHAHAHAHAHA sorry I better go HAHAHAHA" unable to control his laughter Superman leaves, leaving an angry Superboy behind.

M'gann looks at Conner and says "H-hey I don't think Superman meant to laugh at you" Superboy not believing such statement just crosses her arms and pouts**(1)** making it so adorable on her girly face that M'gann can't help but smile, that's when Zatanna comes into the room with his earphones on and talking on the phone "Sorry Rob, I can't leave the cave to go get you out, Batman's orders….yeah ok, I'll tell them, bye and good luck" Zatanna looks at his teammates and takes his earphones off "Guys, Robin said he's not gonna be back 'till 8 or 9 'cause of….family reasons."**(I'm just going to pretend she knows he's Dick Grayson)** Conner was still pouting so M'gann just nods at him and left to his room.

Once again they were alone so M'gann decided to cheer Conner up "c'mon the others won't mind if we leave to the grocery store without them and you can clear your head on the way there." He gave her a sweet smile, she returned it and said "You always know the right thing to say" taking his hand and kissing him softly. **(I know! it sounds kinda weird, but hey! They're still M'gann and Conner…just genderbent :P)**

_**BREAK LINE**_

**Mount Justice June 29****th**** 3:30 p.m.**

"Recognize Artemis B07" said the machine's voice, "Guys I'm back!" Artemis walked into the kitchen and saw Conner putting away the groceries and M'gann _trying _to take them away from Wally but giving up and giving her the bag full of junk food, Artemis sat down next to the speedster and M'gann handed her a freshly cooked hamburger, "You know, girls can't eat that much junk, it's harder to put it back so keep that in mind" he said with a smirk, Wally swallowed and said "fast metabolism babe, I can eat an _elephant _and not weight a pound more" and continued to stuff her face, Artemis widened his eyes but tried to keep his cool "That's disgusting!", "You're just jealous" said Wally, "What? No." Wally smiled at this "Absolutely _green_ with envy" Artemis rolled his eyes "Ugh!" **(2)**

M'gann looked at the pair to make sure they were done bickering "Umm… what do you guys plan to do about the clothes?" Wally shrugged and Artemis said "Well Batman said we couldn't go out" "but _it is _a little uncomfortable to were spandex with my new… well body" said Wally getting more red as she spoke. "Well maybe we could go shop for some" said Conner "Ahhh! Shopping!" screamed M'gann with glee, Rocket came in when M'gann was screaming and said "Yeaah! We're going shopping!" with both guys screaming the rest of the team plus Jade and Roy soon joined in. "Well let's go! I'll just text Robin and tell him to meet us there" said the magician, everyone looked at Aqualad, she sighed "alright we _do _need the clothes after all" everyone in the room cheered, grabbed handcuffs for Jade and Roy so they wouldn't escape, "Wait!" they all stopped at the sound of Raquel's voice, "we can't go shopping wearing our _uniforms_!" the team thought about it for a second and Superboy spoke up "well the girls could grab the extra shirt we have in our rooms and we could grab the extra from the girls" everyone was astonish by her words "What?! I may not talk much but I'm not _stupid!"_ and 10 minutes later everyone was wearing normal clothes, old, but normal and head off.

_**So I'll try to continue this story and update faster :D maybe if I'm fast enough I'll be able to make up for all this time… right? *twinkle eyes* Please review and tell me your opinion :DDD constructive criticism is welcome…it's hard but I'll swallow my pride and try to follow your suggestions xDD**_

_Pics:_

_th05**''''**deviantart**''''**net/fs71/200H/i/2012/224/6/9/pout _ by _ queensarwa - __d5avgco**''''**jpg_

_th01**''''**deviantart**''''**net/fs70/200H/i/2012/227/0/e/envy _by _ queensarwa - d5b9j1i**''''**jpg_

_**-Andrea :P **_


	4. DAY 2

Chapter 4

_**What's up! Welcome to an all new chapter of Andrea's imagination xD **_

_**WALLY! I swear I still cry whenever I see/read videos/fics of spitfire involving death or tributes to the great and awesome Wally West :'( the good thing is that I found out Greg is a fan of Spitfire so that means he's **_**not **_**dead…maybe….possibly…. OH just let me have my fairytale!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers! **_

_**Master Derpy: **__:D_

_**Chalant Lover**__**: **__aww thanks 3 and thanks for all the support! 3_

_**wild-daisy7**_: _O. psychic?! Lol if not shhh no spoilers ;D_

_**Zs: **__lol thanks!_

_**Guest: **__thanks :)_

_**musicgirlforever101: **__wow thanks, you really helped me into continuing the story :)_

_**and thanks to all the silent readers and the ones who have favored and followed this story, you have no idea how happy I get when I see an alert of a new review or favorite/follow :DD **_

_**Disclaimer: no…**_

_**p.s. on this chapter I'll be going back and forth between the guys and the girls so there will be a lot of timestamps :/ and I'm probably going to keep doing it for the rest of the chapters, I'm still not sure though.**_

**-**_**On the last chapter:**_

"_Wait!" they all stopped at the sound of Raquel's voice, "we can't go shopping wearing our uniforms!" the team thought about it for a second and Superboy spoke up "well the girls could grab the extra shirt we have in our rooms and we could grab the extra from the girls" everyone was astonish by her words "What?! I may not talk much but I'm not stupid!" and 10 minutes later everyone was wearing normal clothes, old, but normal and head off._

_**Day #2 **_

**Mount Justice June 30****th**** 6:00 p.m. **

"Conner can you take the snacks to my room before Wally finds them?!" Robin yelled from the living room to Conner who was at the kitchen talking with Kaldur "Sure!"

Yesterday the team had to go to the mall to buy clothes, well except for M'gann, each one got enough clothes according to their genders for the next week and a little more (better safe than sorry) when they got back the girls settle on the first activity for the bet… Slumber party! It's not a hard activity especially for a girl but they just though it would be hilarious to see them with their hair and nails done, 'perfect blackmail material' in Zatanna's words. And now the guys were gathering everything for their first _'girls night'_.

Roy was in charge of making sure everything was ready "Okay let's see, snacks…check, pjs and pillows…check…" "Don't forget the makeup" said a -too eager for Roy's taste- Martian, Roy glared at him and continued "_makeup_…check, magazines…check, chick-flicks…check, well looks like we got everything on the list!"

Wally was at the door in Robin's room "C'mon guys the sooner we start, the sooner we can get this over with!" Raquel and Artemis were at Zatanna's doorstep right across the hall "Is that a complaining I hear Wally?!" said the latter, "No way harpy! All I meant was that the sooner we end this the sooner we…we…GUYS!"

"We're coming, we're coming!" said Conner entering the room with a box _full_ of snacks, "Well while you guys are having your _slumber _party, we're playing video games in 'Tanna's room, so don't bother us" said Artemis with a glare that seemed to intensify every time he looked at Wally.

"Yeah yeah video games, don't bother or die, got it! Now if you'll excuse us we have a bet to win!" said Wally closing the door as she spoke.

**Mount Justice (Robin's Room) June 30****th ****7:00 p.m. **

Wally closed the door and turned around "So now that everything is set what should we do?"

"Umm… Kaldur, you're the leader, you decide" said Roy, Kaldur grabbed a magazine with some cheesy title like 'super teen' that the girls had gave them "Well the girls gave us these magazine to use as an instructive, so why don't I read it at loud and each of us decide an activity to do?" she sat down on the floor with her back resting on Robin's bed right beside Wally, while Robin sat on the bed with Conner by her feet, Roy looked at them and sight "Why don't I just get…sodas! Yeah I forgot to write down the beverages on the list so… I'll be right back" and like that she ran out the door, "She's not coming back is she?" asked Conner, "no" said the other three in unison.

**(Robin's Room) 8:37 p.m.**

An hour and a half later the guys _finally _decided that no matter how embarrassing the activities on the list were the girls would make them do 'em anyway, so they wrote them on a piece of paper scrambled them all inside a sock and picked one, Wally had to do her nails, Robin had to braid someone's hair, Conner had to let Robin braid her hair, and Kaldur had to continue reading out loud everything the magazine said like the trends, the gossip, and the quizzes (they had to do each one).

"Dam it! My fingers are all sticky because of this dam thing, its called _nail _polish so then why does it polish everything _but _ the _nail!_" complained the speedster, "relax Wally, you don't have to do a perfect job just good enough for the girls to approve, c'mon Kal keep reading Wally's results on the quiz, this is getting interesting!" Robin padded her friends shoulder so she'd continued "ok well according to your responses you will find love on the you think you cannot stand, basically on the one who annoys you most", Robin couldn't help but smirk "Hey Wally! You hear that? It says you will find love on the one who annoys you most. Anyone come to mind?" **(1) **Wally looked up from her toes and glared at her younger friend "You can shut up now…", "oh don't act like you don't wannna! Remember Bialya?" Superboy looked up at her and said "what do mean Robin?" she looked down to Conner "oh well you see how they're always teasing, and fighting, and flirting, etc." "Ugh, we are _not _flirting!" Conner ignored her freckled friend's comment and said "well yeah I knew that but what do you mean by 'Bialya'?", "nothing! She means nothing!" kept insisting Wally, Kaldur looked up from answering her quiz "yes my friend I would also like to know, perhaps this should count as 'gossip'" the three of them looked at Wally waiting for her approval "Ugh fine tell them!" they all gathered around in a circle to hear Robin's story better, much to Wally's annoyance.

**Mount Justice (Zatanna's room) 8:35 p.m.**

The girls were gathered at Zatanna's room while the boys where having there sleepover across the hall. "I'm booooreeeed, is it possible to die of boredom?, 'cause if not I think I might the first person to accomplish it", said the magician who was sitting on the ceiling crossed legged using his 'etativel' spell, Jade was laying on the bed throwing a ball in the air with one hand and catching it with the other and Artemis was face down on the carpet behind Rocket and Miss M. They had been playing video games for the last hour and a half and now it was Raquel's and M'gann's turn so they didn't know what else to do "You guys played for a _really _long time, so don't complain" said Raquel.

Jade caught the ball one last time and sat up "you know what, I'm going to explore" and just like that he left towards the living room. "should we follow him?" asked Zatanna no longer levitating, but standing next to Artemis, he thought he heard him laugh but the sound was muffled by the carpet, Artemis got up and said "you know what, this was supposed to be a way to embarrass the guys, so why are we _here_ and not on the hall listening to the boys gossip like girls", "are you sure that's a good idea Artemis, I mean wont the guys get mad if you do that?" said the Martian without taking his eyes from the game, "Oh c'mon M'gann you don't think _they_ do it every time _we_ have a sleepover! I think it's time for a little payback, let's go Artemis" Zatanna opened the door and the two boys quietly walked across the hall and pressed their ears to the girls room.

**(Robin's Room) 8:40 p.m. **

"…so then he said he'd gotten confused by an old movie about a ninja girl whose ninja dad wanted her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan, making Wally his ninja boyfriend!" the three teens burst into laughter making Wally turn as red as her hair, Conner managed to contain her laughter but only enough to say "but now that he's a she wouldn't that make Wally the ninja _girlfriend_" they all burst out laughing once again at the expense of the poor speedster "I definitely don't like were this conversation is going!" said the speedster.

**(In the hall) 8:40 p.m.**

Artemis and Zatanna were pressed against Robin's door trying to hear the conversation happening inside "so… she's your ninja girlfriend?" Artemis groaned in frustration "ugh, we couldn't remember anything, now shut up and listen for _blackmail_ material!" Zatanna smirked at his friends answer "ohh. I think I _just _found some". **(2)**

**(The living room) 8:40 p.m.**

Jade had been walking around the cave but saw nothing of his interest, at least not he saw her "You know if I tell the girls you're out here you and the guys will lose the bet"

Roy turned around to face him and replied with a smirk "yeah but if you tell the girls I'll tell the guys you're here instead of playing video games and you'll also lose the bet"

"Touché" said Jade sitting next to Roy on the couch who was watching some horror flick.

"So what are you doing here?" said Roy.

"I'm not really into video games, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not really into makeup" she said while grabbing some popcorn and offering some to Jade.

He accepted and grabbed two sodas, one for each one and sat in silence with Roy watching as the killer from the movie started attacking the dumb campers, nothing he hadn't seen –or done- before.

**(Robin's Room) 8:50 p.m.**

"Seriously guys it's not _that_ funny!" the girls were still laughing no matter how many times the speedster tried to stop them. "C'mon we couldn't remember anything!"

Robin was laughing so hard she fell of the bed and rolled near the door and being the bat she was she immediately knew they weren't alone. "Shh guys shhh!" Conner and Kaldur quite down as Robin slowly made her way to open the door and with one swift motion she grab the handle and opened the door making Zatanna and Artemis fall onto the carpet. "AHA! I knew I heard something!"

Zatanna and Artemis quickly got up while laughing nervously "ha ha heeeyy guys" "What's up"

Wally raised an eyebrow "you were listening to us?!"

"Ooh like you've never done that to use kid nosy"

"Gasp! You would think that of us my dear Arty" said the little bird.

"Oh can it Dick, we saw you last time with I spell I put on the door, we could see you but you couldn't see us" Zatanna and Robin glared at each other. **(In my world they all know Robin's identity…except Jade)**

Every was taken aback by their actions, the atlantean knew he had to interject before the couple turned into a mini version of Wally and Artemis "Alright I think this is getting a bit out of hand"

"Kaldur, always being the voice of reason…" Wally started.

"…is completely right" finished Conner.

Zatanna let out a sight and looked at Robin offering a small smile "I guess we could work something out"

After a second he smiled back "if you let us play 30 minutes of video games Wally and I will make sure M'gann can't choose tonight's movie"

"DEAL!" the girls and Artemis said at the same time, not wanting to watch one of the romantic sappy movies the sweet Martian liked so much.

**Sorry couldn't think on how to fit the scene but here it is (3)**

**(The living room) 10:00 p.m.**

The whole team hurried into the living room -much to Roy's and Jade's annoyance- and decided to watch 'Mama' but not before the girls put on more comfortable clothes.

They sat on the couch facing the T.V. first Jade and Roy, 'cause they got squished when the whole team got there, then Wally, then Artemis, then Raquel, Kaldur Robin, Zatanna and Conner didn't wanted to be facing the wall so M'gann laid on the smaller couch sideways with Conner in his arms.

As the movie was advancing the couples mindlessly started to get closer, by half of the movie they were either snuggled against each other or the guys (girls) had their arms around the girls (guys). Then Annabel was running from Mama and Wally reached to get some popcorn from Artemis when suddenly Mama appeared and Wally screamed at the top of her lungs making every chuckle but continued to watch the movie except for Artemis who had his arm loosely around Wally "seriously? _This _is what scares you?" **(4) **The speedster just shoved him playfully and snuggled closer whispering so only the archer could hear "I'm not a big fan of hideous ladies" making him chuckle, but of course both heroes denied all this to their friends afterwards.

**Sooooooo sorry guys, this summer I **_**will **_**try to upload faster :) Next will be…Day #3! (duh xD) and on another note…who already read **_**'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' **_**? Wasn't it awesome?! I just finished last week and I LOVED it! Seriously if you haven't read it you **_**have**_** to :D  
oooh and here are the links for the pics :D remember just deleted the spaces and replace '' for . **

**1: **th08**''''**deviantart**''''**net/fs71/200H/i/2012/229/2/2/girls _night _by _ queen sarwa - d5bhmkb**''''**jpg

**2: **th04**''''**deviantart**''''**net/fs71/200H/i/2012/238/4/c/blackmail _by _ queen sarwa - d5cghkh**''''**jpg

**3:** th07**''''**deviantart**''''**net/fs70/200H/i/2013/067/a/0/sore _loser _by _ queen sarwa - d5xdsx1**''''**jpg

**4:** th03**''''**deviantart**''''**net/fs71/200H/i/2012/295/e/8/seriously _by _ queen sarwa - d5iocy7**''''**jpg

**Oh and something else I thought I'd throw a random pic, because I feel some of this is hilarious and some are just awesome! So I'll give you 1 or more pics that have nothing to do with the story on each chapter, ok? :D and Review! :)**

**Here's one:**

koryandr**''''**deviantart**''''**com /art/I -Now - Pronounce -You - Widow -358267956

**And a not so sad one:**

fc00**''''**deviantart**''''**net /fs70/i/2013/120/5/9/bus _ride _by _ queen sarwa - d63ltg0**''''**jpg


	5. DAY 3

Chapter 5

**Lol I just realized that sense it took me so long to update now I'm around the same date on the story and on real life XD 2 updates in less than 2 weeks! I'm so proud of myself :') and I'm sorry is this chapter is too much spitfire for you guys, but I had to squish this somewhere.**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

_**Nightwing15: **__thanks :) and I'll keep my hopes up!_

_**Chalant Lover: **__I need to stop responding your reviews 'cause then I don't know what to write to you here x)_

_**And also thanks to those who reviewed past chapters :) and the silent readers as well!**_

**Disclaimer: just the story is mine. Fan art belongs to queensarwa.**

* * *

**On the last chapter:**

_As the movie was advancing the couples mindlessly started to get closer, by half of the movie they were either snuggled against each other or the guys (girls) had their arms around the girls (guys). Then Annabel was running from Mama and Wally reached to get some popcorn from Artemis when suddenly Mama appeared and Wally screamed at the top of her lungs making every chuckle but continued to watch the movie except for Artemis who had his arm loosely around Wally "seriously?__This__is what scares you?"__The speedster just shoved him playfully and snuggled closer whispering so only the archer could hear "I'm not a big fan of hideous ladies" making him chuckle, but of course both heroes denied all this to their friends afterwards._

* * *

_**Day #3**_

**Mount Justice July 1****st**** 9:00 a.m.**

_Recognize Batman 02, Recognize Black Canary 13_. "Team report to the briefing room _immediately_" Batman's voice echoed through the cave making all the teens groan as they woke up and a half kriptonian to grab her ears in pain.

Soon everyone was in the briefing room, the girls in tank tops and shorts and the guys, not used to their new body heat, were shirtless but wearing sweat pants. Black Canary noticed they were still sleeping when Batman called them so she gave him a glare before speaking "good morning guys, I know you didn't expect us to come so early but this is the only time we had free with the league and the missions and the…."

"Why are you here?!" interrupted a grumpy Roy.

"…Look I know you are all in bad mood because of your situation and because we woke you up at 9 after you all went to sleep at 4 in the morning yesterday …. But do NOT interrupt me again, UNDERSTOOD?" everyone nod in fear of what their trainer might do to them. "Anyway, the reason we came here was because we went to each school to report your 'illnesses' so there will be no absence on your permanent records but we couldn't convince them to not give you homework to make up for missing test and class activities, sorry." A collective of groans was heard before she continued "and something else, I'm not pleased with this little _bet _you guys organized, I think it's sexist and no matter what you say someone is going to get hurt emotionally…please don't do anything physical. But I'll let you continue with the bet _if _you go to the annual _Justice League Appreciation Ball_, now before you start complaining it's either _that _or whole day locked up in a room with bats, 'cause he doesn't want to go either."

"Why put _me_ in the same room as them?" asked the Dark Knight.

"Because that will be your punishment if you don't come to the ball, so is it clear?"

After having a mental conversation Kaldur stepped out of the group "We all agree to go to this dance, but what will we wear?"

"We'll go shopping!"

Everyone groaned but the most upset was Conner "What! We already went shopping to buy _these _clothes, why do we have to go again?"

"Well unless you want to wear one of M'gann's _pink _dresses then I suggest you shut it, we'll meet at the zeta tubes at 5 to buy the clothes and you can go home and change there then go to the Hall of Justice where the Ball will be held at 7, you can be late _but not_ more than an hour late, except Jade and Roy _obviously _you two will go with me, alright you can go back to sleep now" without another word the awesome hero turned to Batman to discuss _money_ issues.

**Mount Justice: The Kitchen July 1****st**** 2:00 p.m.**

After a _very_ long nap everyone was awake and was now eating lunch. M'gann had made waffles and bacon. Wally was eating like a pig as usual, hey lady or not Wally is still Wally, Artemis was explaining to Jade why Wally ate so much but the assassin's disgusted face didn't change, Roy and Conner were eating and… grouching?... Raquel and Kaldur were talking about a show they had watched on discovery channel, and Dick and Zatanna were talking so quiet that it was surprising they could even hear _each other, "so what do you think?" "I don't know Robin; if we go as dates won't the others feel weird?" "You don't have to make excuses Zee" "awww how can I say no to that pout" "shut up it's just a stupid side effect for being turn into a girl" "alright, alright I actually _did _want to go with you, but what about the others?" "Just follow my lead"_

Robin and Zatanna smiled wickedly at each other and turn to the others "Hey guys!" said the latter.

"Oh no, I _know _that smile, WHAT ARE YOU PLANING YOU LITTLE TROLLS!" yelled Wally.

"We're not planning anything Wally" smiled Robin suspiciously sweet.

Zatanna put his arm around Robin "we were just going to let you guys know that we're going to be each other's dates for the _Justice League Appreciation Ball"_

"Wait, we have to get dates?!" asked Raquel

"Well then if we have to go with a date M'gann and I are ready" Conner looked at M'gann and smiled which he returned.

"But that's not fair you guys are _already _dating, what are wesupposed to do it's not like we can get a real date in this body, because I'm warning you I will **not **ask a real guy to go with me" Wally turned to see the rest of her friends while they were talking among themselves, Roy was arguing quietly with Jade and Kaldur and Raquel were already agreeing on going with each other "well guys Kaldur and I are going together, so _our_ problem is solve" all that was left were Artemis, Wally, Roy, and Jade.

"_No"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No"_

"_Yes!"_

"Ugh fine! Jade and I are going together too"

Jade smiled like the Cheshire cat she was "well then I guess flash kid and my little _bro_ will go as dates as well"

"WHAT!" they said in unison.

"She's right Walls; you don't want to show up to the dance dateless" Robin was starting to smile wickedly again.

Artemis and Wally looked at each other "well…" started Wally

"Oh c'mon people! Why can't a girl and a guy show up to a dance without a date? I mean what is this the 19th century!"Exclaimed Artemis

"y-yeah we don't have to go as dates, unless you want too" Wally turned to the archer with hopeful eyes but with the archer's efforts to hide his blush this went unnoticed.

"Of course not! Neither of us does!"

"…right, then now that it's clear um I'll go get ready for when Canary gets here" Wally started to walk to her room but M'gann's voice stopped her "Wait Wally, you didn't finished your pancakes"

"I'm not hungry" she said over her shoulder and left.

Everyone was shocked by the speedsters answer, Robin chuckle nervously "He ate too much popcorns yesterday so he's been feeling a bit sick that's all" they seemed satisfied with her answer and decided to get ready too, everyone except Zatanna he knew when the little bird lied to help her friend.

**Mount Justice: Artemis's Room July 1****st**** 2:20 p.m.**

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Artemis opened the door and Zatanna walked right past her "um sure come on in"

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"_Excuse me_" the archer crossed his arms.

"What was that little scene you did on the kitchen?!"

Artemis looked at his friend confusion written on his features "…ok you lost me"

Zatanna threw his head back and let out a exasperate sigh "We were at the kitchen. You denied a date. And turned Wally down. Ring any bells?!"

His stubborn friend snorted "please Zee I didn't turn him down because he never asked…and even if I did, who cares he's a big boy he'll get over it"

"Uhh…WRONG! He's not a big boy anymore Artemis he's a big _girl_ and in case you forgot –which you probably did- a girl big or small still gets hurt whenever they get turned down!"

"…ok Zatanna you do realize he's a girl on the _outside_"

The magician looked at his friend more calmed now because he knew the archer had no idea about the gem's effects "no Artemis, not just on the outside… there's…side effects. The gem wasn't made to cause pain so when they turned a person into the opposite sex it'd be awful if they were guys with feelings of girls and vise versa, so the longer you stay in the current sex the more your brain starts thinking like it and sense we've just been like this for only three days only small things have change, things like putting our arm around them or liking them even though their girls now…or getting your heart broken when your secret crush turns you down… see were I'm going with this"

Artemis looked down guilty but ignored the secret crush comment; he _did not _need to have that conversation right now "so if they're feeling like _we _used too…I really hurt him didn't I?"

"..Yeah, you did"

Artemis sighed he had two choices now, pretend like nothing happened, or apologize to Wally…either way he end it up being the bad guy in the story. So reaching a decision Artemis thanked his friend and exited the room determined to confront Wally. He walked as fast as he could before all the courage disappeared, he got to the door and knocked twice, there was shuffling inside which meant Wally was getting up, Artemis waited only about 2 seconds before the speedster opened the door and as soon as he saw her, he froze.

**Mount Justice: Wally's Room July 1****st**** 2:35 p.m.**

"What is it Artemis?" the speedster hadn't changed her sour expression since she opened the door.

Artemis knew she was still upset, he could just say something snarky and get out of there before anything major happened, he _could_ but Artemis was there for a reason and he knew he had to do the right thing "umm hey Wally" he had to confront her about the 'feelings' Zatanna was talking about, he had to find out if they were true and he had to tell her how _he_ felt…. "Apparently Canary mysteriously heard about the dates and thought it was a great idea so now _we _have to go together" ….or he could just lie about it.

But Wally always, _always _saw right through him "fine, pick me up at 8, my place" she said and just before she closed the door he could of sworn he saw her give him a small smile, then again he was so nervous for trying to come up with a lie that he could of imagined it.

**Mount Justice July 1****st**** 7:40 p.m.**

Everyone was ready to go; it took less time to buy clothes than expected. Jade had a black tux and a green tie _"make me wear a nerdy bow-tie and there will be one less member on your team"_ were his words and Roy wore a simple red dress **(1). **Zatanna was wearing a black tuxedo and his pocket square, bow tie, and the corsage were blue to mach Dick's dress, it was a tube top dress black with a triangular opening on the middle were there was blue fabric that matched her purse (Which BC forced them to get) it was elegant but stylish **(2).** Conner went with a much simpler style, a lot like Roy's, hers was also black but it had a small red strap to form a bow on the waist, M'gann had his black tux with red bow-tie and pocket square, he looked at Conner and thought how beautiful she looked and told her even if the clone didn't want to hear it, she did smile though **(3).** Raquel had a black tuxedo also but the bow-tie was dark green and so was boutonniere, Kaldur chose an elegant but simple sweetheart pleated dark green style dress with a small hand purse **(4).**

**Keystone: West's house 8:05 p.m.**

"Well _hello _Artemis! Come on in!" Mary's cheery voice was heard from down the hall.

"Hello Mrs. West" Artemis stood at the door wearing his black tux with a yellow bow-tie and yellow waistcoat.

Wally walked out of the kitchen her dress was yellow and it flown from the waist down, it had a triangular opening like Dick's but the fabric was red and the stitching was also red and ran down from one point and down through the dress, she had a chicken leg on one hand and a boutonniere in the other "_huy alpbono_"

"Wally do not speak with your mouth full, and stop eating you'll ruin the dress!" said her mother

"Sorry mom, I said 'hey Apollo'"

Artemis crossed his arms "oh this ought to be good"

"Well your name is Artemis but you're a guy now so your name should be Apollo, haha see what I did there!"

Artemis chuckled "yeah, your clever, well then if _I'm _Apollo then _you _should be Winnie"

If this was a Tom & Jerry® cartoon Wally's eyes would of jump of their sockets "WHAT! _No way! _If anything I'd be Willow not _Winnie!"_

"Are you serious? Fine, here's your corsage"

"And here's you bou-bu-bouto, your flower thingy!"

"Oh no dear he helped you with your corsage, _you_ have to do the same" Mary grab the boutonniere from Artemis and gave it to Wally.

"But mom!...fine" to say Wally was struggling was an understatement "this goes here, ugh would you stop moving!"

"I'm not moving! You are! How about you try _slow _and _steady _for once?"

"Ugh! Mom is it socially acceptable to just _tape _the dumb thing on?" **(5)**

**Mount Justice July 2****nd**** 1:40 a.m.**

"sleep, I need sleep!" things like this and more were heard as the teens collapsed one by one on the couch, floor or counter top in M'gann's case when she tried to make dinner. After dancing and playing pranks on the reporters that were at the ball all night everyone was too exhausted to even walk to their rooms. All they wanted to do was sleep.

_Recognize Batman 02 _

But of course the universe had a _different _idea.

"Team suit up! Your going on a mission"

* * *

**Thanks soooo much for the reviews guys! You also put a smile on my face :)**

**Here are the pics. Remove spaces and replace ''.**

**1) ****_queensarwa''deviantart ''com /art/ Chaperone-366420 008_**

**2) **Sorry there's no pic for Robin and Zatanna just him and _Barbara _but I want you to see Dick's dress just imagine black hair instead of red :P here you go:_****__queensarwa''deviantart''com /art/ Classy-and-We- Know-It-36612 2669 _

**3) ****_queensarwa''deviantart''com /art/ Little-Black- Dress-36641 9782_**

**4) **And here's Kaldur's dress, 'cause there's no pic of them together…or separately:

**_Aliexpress''com /item -img/Free-Shipping -Simple-Designer-Sweetheart -Pleated-Sheath-Country- Style-Elegant- Green-Satin-Prom -Party-Evening-Dresses /_****_7007 91014''html_**

**5) ****_queensarwa''deviantart''com /art/ Socially- Acceptable-36612 2298_**

_**And the extra:**_

queensarwa''deviantart''com /art /Bus- Ride-368 853840

queensarwa''deviantart''com /art /Never- Leave-Home- Without-It-3347 17675

**These are my personal favorite!**


End file.
